1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) device in a small computer system, more particularly, it relates to a SCSI device having an improved transfer parameters setting method when transferring data between SCSI devices. The transfer parameters are used for transferring data between SCSI devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, SCSI devices have been widely used as a standard interface in the field of small computer systems, such as personal computers and work stations. In general, a SCSI device is provided for each apparatus, for example, a host computer, hard disk, facsimile, laser printer and the like, constituting a small computer system. In this case, all of the SCSI devices an connected to each other through a SCSI-bus.
The SCSI device has a standard protocol defined by ANSI (American National Standard Institute). According to the ANSI standard, it is possible to connect eight SCSI devices as a maximum value through the SCSI-bus, and data transfer width is defined as eight bits in the SCSI-bus in the SCSI-1. Further, in the SCSI-2, data transfer width is defined as three kinds of eight bits, sixteen bits and thirty-two bits. Further, two different modes, i.e., asynchronous mode and synchronous mode, are provided as data transfer modes in the SCSI devices. The present invention relates to the transfer parameters setting method in the synchronous mode.